purebloodlegaciesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dhampir
Dhampirs are the hybrid offsprings of a vampire and a human, thus making them hybrids. Despite being a race of the vampire species, they are not considered vampires because they are neither immortal, undead, nor do they have fangs. However, they are similar to them in their liking for the blood of the living to and the fact that their powers are derived from those of vampires, but without their usual weaknesses. Their overall strength ranges between that of a human and a convert vampire. History Not much is known about the origin of dhampirs. What is known is that they were created when a vampire and a human fell in love and mated. Creation Dhampirs can only be born. They were originally the result of a vampire and human union, though other parental combinations are possible such as dhampir/human, dhampir/dhampir, dhampir/convert, and dhampir/Pureblood, Physiology Diet In contrast to vampires, dhampirs do not need to drink blood in order to survive and can thus live off of human food. If a dhampir chooses to survive of off food, they must consume large amounts in order to match the strength of a dhampir who lives off of blood. Sunlight Because they are part-human, dhampirs can be exposed to sunlight without burning. Powers and Abilities Dhampirs have some of the powers that vampires possess, but such powers are not as strong in dhampirs as they are in vampires. *'Enhanced Speed' - *'Enhanced Strength' - Dhampirs are able to defy the weight limits of humans. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are not as difficult to move as it would be to a human. *'Enhanced Agility' - Dhampirs are known to have great agility and reflexes. They can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. *'Enhanced Durability' - Dhampirs can take blows from internal and external attacks for an extended amount of time before surrendering to the pain. *'Enhanced Senses' - Dhampirs are able to see, hear, and smell better than humans. *'Blood Empowerment' - While dhampirs do not need to consume blood to survive, drinking it will temporarily strengthen their powers whilst in their system. *'Daytime Walking' - Dhampirs are able to be exposed to sunlight without burning. Weaknesses *'Mortality' - Dhampirs are half-human, so they can die from wounds that would kill a human. They also are confined to a finite lifespan though this can last past that of a human's. *'Disease' - While dhampirs are vulnerable to the same illnesses/diseases that humans are, they rarely develop them. *'Vampire Blood' - Despite being half vampire, dhampirs are not immune to being converted by consuming vampire blood. *'Human Food' - Dhampirs who survive off of human food rather than blood are not as strong as dhampirs who survive off of blood. Because of this, a dhampir who chooses a human food diet must consume large portions of food in order to match the strength of a dhampir who survives off of blood. Known Dhampirs *Henryk Warszawski † *Giulia † *Javier's Girlfriend † *Kristof's Child † Former Dhampirs *Javier Acosta Trivia *Despite mating with vampires, dhampirs can only parent dhampirs due to the fact that they themselves are not vampires. *A dhampir's heart beats faster than that of a human, but not to a severe risk. *Their powers make them excellent candidates for vampire hunters. *In folklore, they were only the offspring of a male vampire and a human woman. However, the nature of their parentage isn't limited to this combination. *While dhampirs possess the same amount of vampire blood as that of converts and Purebloods, their blood is not strong enough to convert others. *Because the vampire blood that they are born with is never released into their bodies, it will never kill them nor bring them back as in the case of converts and Purebloods. *If an immortal vampire's blood enters their body, they will become a converted vampire. However, the conversion doesn't always work, thus possibly resulting in a permanent death. For this reason, there are few dhampirs that attempt to, let alone become a vampire. **For dhampirs who attempt this, they are often shunned by other dhampirs as this action is seen as a betrayal to their race, who is known to hunt vampires. Category:Supernaturals Category:Races Category:Hybrids